


Development of A Genius

by Jennistar



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: A distinct lack of shirts, Ariadne blasphemes, Awesome Atlantian parties, Baby Raccoons, Bacon, Circle Club, Coffee or sleep? Coffee, Cutlass Men, Domestic Bliss, Don't stuff your friends into walls, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Headbutting, Humor, Hypotenuse, Jaguars, Jason idioms, King Minos gets wild, Lost Voice, Lying around in silk, M/M, Making Out, Mathematics, Old men are wily creatures, Perilous tree stumps, Present giving, Pythagoras and his fangirls, Pythagoras hyperventilates, Quest fic, Stroking Jason's muscles is a popular pastime, Stupid attractive men kissing, Swearing, Tea used inappropriately, Triangle Club, Triangles - Freeform, Triangles have a taste, We are the Triangle Club and the Triangle Club are us, chimera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennistar/pseuds/Jennistar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pythagoras keeps a diary. That's...basically all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> In which Pythagoras is plagued by hippos, Hercules is plagued by Pythagoras and Jason just wants Mcdonalds.

05.00

Woke up early thinking about triangles. Not uncommon. Jason was up as well, which is uncommon. He looked like he’d been slapped in the face by a harpy.

“Did you know sleeping on the floor gets really old really quickly,” he said.

I think I replied with a hum. Was too busy looking for my ruler.

Jason said something about beds. I said ‘yes’ whenever he paused for breath. This tactic has always worked with Hercules and has saved me a lot of bother through the years.

There must be something about my personality that makes people think they can talk to me about total rubbish.

 

05.20

Jason wandered off. After a suspicious silence, looked up from triangles to find him fast asleep in my bed. I never agreed to that!

 

05.22

It transpires that glaring at someone while they sleep does nothing to hasten their return to consciousness.

 

05.23

He has started to snore.

 

05.26

I’m going to wake him up.

It’s not like he’s never woken _me_ up. He’s always waking me up to go on about something. Once I was having this amazing dream about ten very happy hippos and I was very annoyed he interrupted me.

 

05.27

I feel like that dream was trying to tell me something.

 

05.28

Hippos enthuse.

 

05.29

Hippos I lose.

 

05.33

I have got distracted and he’s still sleeping in my bed.

 

05.37

I really think it is very unfair for the Gods to make someone so attractive. How is anyone meant to rouse their resident fugitive from their own bed when they snuggle into the covers and make a face like a baby raccoon?

 

05.43

He just said “French fries” in his sleep. Must be some sort of Athenian dialect.

 

05.44

At least I think he comes from Athens. He never actually said.

The early morning sun shines on his hair so nicely.

 

05.47

I went and woke up Hercules instead. The man is living proof that strong drink is a Mocker. He does not make a sleep face like a baby raccoon and so I was easy in my conscience about waking him.

He said, “What the bloody hell is the bloody time?”

I said, “05.46,” to which he replied “How in the name of the Gods can you know that? Go away and let me sleep.”

I said, “I need you to go and buy a bed,” but he was asleep again.

 

05.48

Slapped him awake and informed him that if he didn’t go out and buy a bed I was going to go to Carathas and tell him just who had deflowered his second daughter. This is mean because practically everyone knows that if Julia was ever a flowerbed, she was already a rotten one by the time Hercules got to her. Still, desperate times call for desperate measures.

 

05.56

Hercules slammed door on his way out saying something along the lines of “it would be far easier for the lot of us if you just jumped him”. I have no idea what he meant.

Jason did not wake up when the door slammed but made a little cooing sound instead.

 

05.57

Maybe he really was a baby raccoon in another life.

 

05.58

Triangles. Focus, man.

 

12.06

Jason woke up in a far better mood telling me he was ‘desperate for Mcdonalds’.

I don’t know who Mcdonalds is but I’m a bit jealous now.

 

12.34

Hippo ten shoes?

 

13.54

Hercules came back with a bed under one arm and a flagon of wine under the other. He was drunk as a skunk. This is a term I have learned from Jason. He seems to have some sort of fascination with rare woodland mammals.

Jason said, “Why are you carrying a bed?” Hercules replied, “Because Pythagoras is a great big girl.” I was all ready to plot his horrible murder, but then Jason flashed me a gleaming smile and said “You bought me a _bed?_ ” and everything went a bit fuzzy at the edges.

“Triangles,” I said and went back to work.

 

14.11

Cannot believe all I said was _triangles._ Could have said something about him taking my place during that skirmish with the Minotaur (I know it didn’t really work but it’s the thought that counts) or how he has really shiny hair.

 _Triangles._ He’s going think I’m obsessed or something.

 

14.33

Jason is lying on his new bed and making low, deep, happy moaning sounds. Why must the Gods torment me so?

 

14.37

Hippos ten coos.

Hippos in twos.

Hippo

 

14.38

Jason just said “Why do you keep saying the word ‘hippos’?”

I really must learn not to say these things out loud.

 

14.42

I finally caved into temptation and said “Who is Mcdonalds?”

“What?” said Jason.

“You said you wanted Mcdonalds,” I said. “Who is that?”

Jason gave me a funny look and said, “Mcdonalds does fast food.”

 

14.44

How can food be fast? Is it strapped to the back of the cheetahs? They’re very fast. That would be quite an efficient way of sending food across long distances if you could train the cheetahs to do it.

 

14.45

Or are they the food themselves? Cheetahs would not be very fast if they were dead. There is no benefit to eating a creature that used to be a quick runner. It would make no difference to the flavour.

 

14.47

I questioned Jason further. He said, “Oh for pity’s sake, it’s just a place that sells food, all right?”

“Yes, but where do the cheetahs come in?” I asked.

He stared blankly at me. I swear everyone in this city is interminably stupid.

 

15.04

At least the triangles understand me.

 

15.07

Hippo ten use.

_Hippo ten use._

15.06

Maybe hippos weren’t the point at all.

15.46

Jason was reaching for a jug on a shelf and just said “why do we keep the pots so high up?”

High pot...

 

15.47

...ten use.

 

15.49

My yelling brought the neighbours round. They said it sounded like someone was being murdered. Jason tried to assure them that everything was fine but apparently that can be a bit difficult when I’m – and I quote him verbatim – “leaping around the place like a grasshopper on crack”.

 

15.51

_Hypotenuse._

Glorious.

 

15.53

The question is, when someone says you look like a grasshopper, do they really mean ‘I love you’?

 

15.56

Hippos. What the hell was I thinking? I blame our handsome new fugitive. He’s distracting.

 

15.58

He’s very distracting. Why is he staring at me?

 

15.59

Made a stab at conversation.

“So, are you pleased with your new bed?” I asked.

“Yes,” Jason said slowly, and then did this sort of strange hand gesture and said, “But I think I need to christen it. If you know what I mean.”

“I don’t,” I confessed.

 

16.01

What does ‘christen’ even mean? I swear Jason makes up the majority of the things he says. Why do all the hot ones have to be either married, stupid or insane?

 

16.02

Or a combination of all of these. I remember Nicos.

 

17.54

Carina called round. She said “I hear someone got murdered in your flat and thought I’d come round to make sure you were alive. Also I remembered I hadn’t seen you in a while”. This made no sense as I bumped into her in the street only yesterday, so I ignored it.

Then Jason turned up and I braced myself for the usual girl’s reaction to Jason, which involves a lot of giggling and hair flicking and knocking over of breakable objects. To my surprise, Carina did none of this, though she did say, “Oh, are you Pythagoras’s latest stray?”

Jason said “What?” and she said “Pythagoras and I used to know each other as children. He was always bringing stray animals home – cats and dogs and things. Then it became people when he got older.”

“What rubbish,” I said, feeling like I needed to speak up for myself.

“It’s true,” Carina insisted. “There was Garos and Claudia and Marcus and Nicos – ”

“We don’t talk about Nicos,” I said hastily. Honestly. A childhood friend is the almost the most embarrassing creature in the world, second only to your mother.

Carina patted my hand. She was giggling then, but she wasn’t looking at Jason. “What are you working on?” she said.

“Hypotenuse,” I replied.

“What’s that?”

“No idea,” I said.

 

20.31

Carina left after dinner. Jason was giving her funny looks all evening and as soon as she left, he said, “You do know she fancies you, right?”

“Fancies my what?” I asked.

“No, I mean she likes you,” Jason said.

“Well, she is my friend,” I replied, speaking slowly because Jason was clearly having a ‘dumb hero’ moment. “Friends like each other.”

“No, I mean – oh never mind,” Jason snapped, suddenly grumpy. “I’m going to bed.”

 

20.32

I swear to the Gods, I am the only intelligent person on this earth.

 

23.06

My bedsheets smell like him. Damn it all to Hades.

 


	2. Pre-Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Pythagoras attempts poetry, Jason is potentially a prostitute and a celebration is imminent.

06.27

Carina knocked on the door and woke me up from where I’d fallen asleep on the desk. I was drooling on some triangles so I’m glad she woke me otherwise I’d have ruined the designs.

She said, “There’s a party going on at the palace tonight. You know what that means.”

Oh, I know what that means all right. It means that everyone in the city sneaks into the grounds and joins the party, and it usually ends with someone throwing up on someone else’s shoes and/or hair and/or lover.

“Count us in,” I said.

 

07.01

“Won’t the royals notice if their party is full of peasants?” Jason said at breakfast.

“The question is not whether they will notice but whether they will care,” Hercules replied. He is in one of his eloquent moods today. These are rare. He has not started drinking yet. “They’re usually so deep in their cups by the time their dinner is over, they wouldn’t care if Pythagoras ran in naked.”

Jason spat out his drink, which I am choosing to take as an insult.

 

08.42

Despite the fact that she is at work, Carina has managed to send me not one but three messages in the last hour.

The latest one reads _What are you wearing?_

I am confused. “Does that mean, what am I wearing now or at the party?”

“Could mean both,” Hercules said, who has started drinking and is now no longer eloquent.

“But why would she want to know what I’m wearing now?” I asked. “She saw me two hours ago.”

Hercules sniggered. Jason went red but said nothing.

 

08.43

Maybe it’s some sort of code or something?

 

08.47

Replied with _I only really have one set of clothes and you should be working._

Jason read it over my shoulder as I wrote. “Not exactly a love poem,” he said.

“Why would I want to send her a love poem?” I asked.

Jason was quiet for a long time. “No reason,” he said finally.

 

09.17

Attempts to work out what a bloody hypotenuse is are being hampered by the sudden desire to write Jason a love poem.

 

09.18

Asked Jason for words that rhyme with ‘Poseidon’. He has an astonishingly limited vocabulary.

 

09.19

‘Upon’?

 

09.21

Hercules suggested ‘moron’ which is just rude.

 

09.22

I do not think I am cut out for poetry.

 

10.36

Jason took his top off to sunbathe. I wonder what rhymes with ‘rippling muscles’.

 

10.54

I am this far away from grabbing Jason by the shoulders and shouting “Stop being attractive!” The gods are testing me.

 

12.11

He says he is too hot and is going to the baths. This isn’t even funny anymore.

 

14.43

If only triangles wrote poems. Or were poems. Could I write him a triangle poem?

 

14.46

Oh. That’s an idea.

 

15.32

Jason returned after a suspiciously long time at the baths with a package under his arm. He gave it to me.

“You said you only had one set of clothes,” he said.

“Oh,” I said, and was suddenly aware of the wood shavings scattered all down my top. I got a bit excited with the pencil earlier. “Yes. I think I sold the rest of them to pay off some of Hercules’s debts.” I don’t remember when. Paying off Hercules’s debts is a weekly occurrence. Sometimes daily.

Jason did that thing with his face, where he’s cringing on the inside and he doesn’t want to show you it so he makes this kind of grimace that makes it look like he’s having a heart attack. But a really attractive heart attack.

“Anyway,” he said. “In return for the bed.” And he gestured at the package and fled to the kitchen area.

 

15.33

It is a cloak. An extremely nice, dark blue cloak.

“I thought it would suit your, er,” said Jason. “Your, er.”

“My, er?” I said.

“Yeah - your, er.” Jason spluttered it out. “Your eyes.”

 

15.34

I think I’m in love.

 

16.03

This cloak is the nicest thing I have ever owned and I am not just saying it because Jason likes my eyes.

How could he afford it? He doesn’t have two coins to rub together. He turned up here with nothing and suddenly he can present me with this?

 

16.04

Oh my Gods. He’s a prostitute. It’s the only possible solution.

 

16.07

How crazy is it to say to your gorgeous fugitive “Are you whoring yourself out to buy me nice things?”?

 

16.23

I think Jason, as well as being an unnaturally good at acrobatic exercises, is also a mind-reader. He turned around to me without me saying anything and said “By the way, I’m not a manwhore.”

I almost fell off my chair. “I never said you were.”

“The cloak came from the palace,” he said.

I almost fell off my chair again. “You stole it?”

Jason smirked, which is the most trouser-tightening thing I have ever seen. “I’m a big damn hero, Pythagoras,” he said. “I don’t steal things. I get given them. A friend gave it to me.”

I said “You have a friend at the palace?” and he didn’t say anything after that.

 

16.27

Who in the Hells could be his palace friend? Will I meet Palace Friend tonight?

 

16.28

Is this a friend or a _friend_?

 

16.29

Being in love with someone is horribly stressful.

 

18.54

Handed Jason the thing I’d been working on all day.

“I can’t do poems,” I said. “Here you go.”

He looked at the piece of paper. “It’s a triangle.”

“It’s not just a _triangle_ ,” I explained. “It is the most beautiful triangle in the world. I don’t think I’ve drawn anything so mathematically perfect in my whole life. So it’s basically poetry in triangle form. It took me all day to get it right.”

“And you’re giving it to me?” Jason said.

“Yes,” I said.

Jason stared at me for a long time and his eyes went all glassy and he opened his mouth but didn’t say anything.

I think that means ‘thank you’.

 

19.16

Hercules has turned up from wherever he’s been all day (where does he go? I’ve never actually tried to find out) and he is carrying the most wine I’ve ever seen in my life.

“Let’s get drinking, bitches,” he said. Jason taught him the word ‘bitches’ though he won’t explain to us exactly what it means. He thinks it’s funny when he hears us say it though.

 

19.18

Halfway through his first glass of wine, Jason turned to me and said, “Wait, did you say you were trying to write me a poem?”

Rumbled. Better get him drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't...stop...writing...this...fic...


	3. Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Pythagoras speaks Urmanian, Jason stamps his foot and Ariadne is a blasphemer. Also alcohol is consumed and terrible spelling occurs.

20.47

I am getting skunk as a drunk

Wait that’s not right

 

21.11

BUT WHY SO PRETTY

 

21.16

Jason I mean. Jason is pretty. The candlelight on The Jason is pretty.

 

21.23

Hercules told the story about the time with the horse and the watermelon and that nobleman’s hat and I am actually dying of laughter and those were such good times.

 

21.24

I have had such good times with Hercules he is an amazing friend if you don’t count the debts and the wine and the womanizing but otherwise he is amazing also awful at being loyal and honest but still amazing.

 

21.33

I said to Hercules “Hercules, Hercules, you are a _fantastic_ friend!” and he said “You are definitely drunk” and then I accidentally told a joke in Urmanian rather than our own language.

 

21.34

Jason said “What was that?” and I said “Urmanian” and I added “I learned it as a child and I only speak it when I’m excited” and Jason said “That is the most erotic sounding language that has ever passed through human lips”.

 

21.46

I am telling Jason about Urmanians, he is so ignorant about _everything_ it’s so cute

 

21.48

Oh Gods, I might have called him cute to his face.

 

21.52

He said “You think I am cute?” and I said “It’s not my fault you are a baby raccoon” and he looked puzzled.

 

22.07

Carina has arrived!

 

22.11

She is sitting on my lap and she must be very drunk because she keeps nibbling my ear

 

22.32

She said “I’d like to triangle _you_ ” and I told her that makes no grammatical or logical sense and Jason keeps slamming his cup down on the table I don’t know why.

 

22.46

The palace has been deemed significentlylyly intoxicated by the neighbours. We are on the move!

 

23.07

I thiink maybe the whole cityy is hree I keep seeing people I know

 

23.16

FRIENDS ARE FREIINDLY

 

23.23

Jason said “oh there she is” and I said “who?” and he said “my friend from the palace” and he pointed and it was ARIADNE

 

23.24

I said “she can’t be your friend she’s beautiful!” and he said “can’t I have beautiful friends?” and I said “no” and he said “then I can’t be your friend because you’re beautiful”

 

23.36

Ariadne turned up she said “oh, are you the triangle guy I hope you like your cloak” and I said “don’t be nice to ME you evil nice person” and she said “you know, I’ve always liked circles myself” and I told her not to be a blasphemer.

 

23.38

Wait, did Jason say I was beautiful?

 

00.25

Carina turned up she is in a right state she said “why don’t you love me, Pythy?” and I said “because I am as gay as a gay thing and you know that” and she said “this makes me sad” and I said “but you’re my best friend and best friends shouldn’t be sad” and then her lower lip wobbled like it used to do when she was a child so I gave her more wine

 

00.32

A band started up and I danced with Carina and told her jokes and now she is smiling and laughing and happy and I am happy because I like happy friends

 

00.56

Jason dragged me away from the dancing and said “what are you doing with Carina?” and I said “making her happy” and he said “yeah, I bet you are” and stamped his foot.

I said “did you just stamp your foot?” and he said “let’s focus on the problem at hand here” and I said “what problem?” and he said “the problem that I love you!”

And then he slapped his hand around his mouth and ran off.

 

01.13

I found Hercules drinking under a tree and surrounded by pretty women and he was telling them how he killed the Minotaur, talking about things that I don’t remember happening.

I said “Jason just said he loves me” and he said “of course he does, you’d have to be blind not to see that” and I said “I think I am in shock” so he gave me more wine

 

01.37

I jusstt saw Ariadnee amd she was gholding hands with Jason that HOMEWRECKER

 

01.49

Tried ttoo stand up but thed sky keeps movin

 

01.i don’t know

I saiddd “Hercules why doeesn’t he love me” and Hercuules said “i’ve got more important probldms i’m going to throw up”

 

02.maybe

Jassson the Bastardf turned up he said “you look awful are you okay?” and i said “no i am drunk and I hate youf” and he said “is it because i said that stupid thing” and i said “so you thinnk it’s stupud now” and he said “what are you talking about” and i said “bloody HER” and thenn Hercules threw up on a prostitute

 

02.maybe half past who even cares

the thing is everyone knoows the hero and the princess get togerther

what happens to the friend?

 

02.too damn late

Jjason said “i tink we need to get Herculess home and also Kinng Minos is dancing now and no one wants to see that” and i said “take him home yourself i’m done with this” and then he got to his knees where i waass and said “i really caer about you Pythagoras and I’m sorry for what i sad please come home with us”

 

03.23

I’m nerver dragging Hercules home again it took forever. He is asleep in bed and snoring like a warthog and Jason keep s making me drink water because. He says it will help the hangover.

I said “but you were holding hands with Ariadne and evryone knows the princess and the hero get together even if she is a circle-loving homewrecker” and he said “she was comforting me” and i said “is that what they’re calling it now?” and he got red in the face and said “for a genius you can be a real idiot sometimes” and stormed off to bed.

 

03.25

i am so tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic writes itself, I swear to the gods. I'm so glad y'all are enjoying my ramblings :).   
> Just to let you know, there won't be any regular updating of this, just as and when I think of something new for our boys.


	4. Post-Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone is hungover, Pythagoras buys a shed-load of bacon and Ariadne's evil plans are unveiled.

10.25

Awoke to the sounds of Hercules retching into a bucket. Almost joined him.

 

10.31

I can’t even sit up. Everything hurts.

 

11.02

Hercules and I are lying on our beds and taking turns to groan. Jason is still fast asleep and still looks like a baby raccoon. That is just not fair.

 

11.11

I am never drinking again.

 

11.23

Got up and dunked my head in a bucket of water, then realised I can’t remember anything that happened from about 1am onwards. Maybe I wrote something in this diary. I’ll have a check.

 

11.25

Oh Gods.

 

11.31

Oh my Gods. Did I really - ?

 

11.33

I want to die from humiliation.

 

11.35

Drank a bucket of water in an attempt to drown myself, but I am so dehydrated it didn’t work. I said to Hercules, “I have been the biggest fool,” and he said, “Welcome to my life”.

 

11.52

Dragged myself to the meat stall in the market and bought all the smoked bacon I could find. I am back and cooking it all at once.

 

12.03

Jason woke up and said, “Oh God, is that bacon? Is that really bacon?” Then he stumbled out of bed to where I was cooking and said, “It _is_ bacon, you’re cooking bacon!” and I said “Yes, yes it is, and we are eating it all,” and he said, “Pythagoras, I could kiss you right now,” and then we stared at each other in horror and looked away.

 

12.06

Oh Gods I called the princess of the royal palace a blasphemer! I’m amazed there aren’t guards battering down the doors yet.

 

12.11

Carina arrived and said “I hear you are cooking bacon”. News really gets around in Atlantis.

 

12.27

Carina stayed until the party ended at about 4am. She said we missed the best bit – King Minos rode a pig around the gardens and then likened it to his wife. She thanked me for dancing with her and cheering her up and I said, “It was the least I could do for my best friend.” Then we smiled at each other and I relished the guilty expression that passed across Jason’s face.

 

12.43

Carina says Ariadne announced last night she was going to start a Circle Club for people who like circles. I shouted, “See, I told you she was evil!” at Jason and Hercules winced and said, “Please don’t shout again unless you want to be thrown out of this house for good.”

 

12.56

Would anyone even come to a Triangle Club?

 

13.23

What makes circles better than triangles? Nothing at all.

 

13.25

They don’t even have Hypotenuse, whatever that is.

 

13.32

They’re just _round._

13.42

Jason said “You’re still brooding about the Circle Club aren’t you.” “No,” said I, but I don’t think he believed me.

 

13.54

Last night Jason said I was beautiful.

 

13.56

Jason’s the beautiful one. Flagons and flagons of wine and he still looks gorgeous. Apart from the enormous bags under his eyes.

 

13.57

Must not stare.

 

14.06

Carina finished the last of the bacon and left to have a nap. Hercules crawled back to his own bed and did the same. Jason and I sat there and felt awkward.

“Sorry about what I said,” he said at last.

“Oh,” I replied, trying to ignore my crushing, ever-lasting disappointment. “It’s all right, I know you didn’t mean it.”

“Ah,” he said. “Well I sort of did.”

I think I was staring at him with my mouth open, because he added, “You know that whole fairy tale ending with the hero and the princess marrying each other?”

“Uh huh?” I managed.

“I never really liked fairy tales,” he said, and grinned.

It is impossible not to smile back when Jason smiles at you.

 

17.10

Jason and I went on a walk through the city. We didn’t do anything, we just...walked. And chatted. It was nice. Now we are going to have coffee.

 

20.43

Came back to find Hercules had cooked us all dinner. Jason said “Who are you and what have you done with the real Hercules?” but Hercules did not find this funny.

 

21.04

Hercules said “So are we all friends again now?” and Jason said “We never stopped being friends” and I am SO HAPPY.

Life cannot get more perfect than this.

 

23.31

Yes it could. What the bloody hell is a Hypotenuse??!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy friends :)


	5. A Quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which daddy issues are exploited, jaguars are abroad and shirts get taken off.

07.42

Was woken by yet another old man knocking on our door. We might as well just put a sign up saying OLD MEN WITH PROBLEMS WELCOME HERE.

 

08.15

This old man has lost his son to the Chimera. People are really useless at looking after their children in this city.

The son is dead because no one can really compete with a part lion, part snake and part goat that breathes fire, but now the old man wants us to enact revenge.

 

08.23

Old man is playing on Jason’s daddy issues like a champion. Did a memo go around Atlantis or something?

 

08.26

Old man explains how his son worked to look after them both when old man lost his eyesight.

 

08.32

Old man mentions son had a loving wife, now a grieving widow.

 

08.43

Old man mentions early days with his son, happy times they shared together, and how he never realised a life could be cut so short so suddenly.

 

08.46

Old man’s before-mentioned blind eyes fill with tears.

 

08.54

Jason has been caught hook, line and sinker. His eyes are filling with tears as well.

 

08.55

Hercules and I just glanced at each other and immediately started mentally packing.

 

09.17

Now both the old man and Jason are crying.

 

09.56

Old man has hobbled off, work done. I have never met anyone who was a more skilled manipulator. Jason wiped his eyes and said, “That poor, poor man,” then immediately put his ‘hero’ face on.

 

10.13

While we were packing I said to Jason, “You do know killing the Chimera will not bring back his son? What good will it do?”

Jason said, “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

 

10.14

The man is a complete idiot.

 

10.16

Am all packed and ready to go. Hercules was bitching and complaining, but a bit of light blackmail changed his mind. He should never have told me about Lilianna and that time with the horse.

 

11.02

The Chimera’s cave is a day’s walk from Atlantis. I have never had so much exercise in my life. Since Jason fell onto my roof, I’ve not had a moment’s peace.

 

11.03

It’s fantastic.

 

11.30

We have already stopped for lunch. I said to Jason, “You really need to do something about your feelings regarding your father. If people know your weaknesses, they will exploit them.”

Jason said, “What people?”

It was on the tip of my tongue to say _almost everyone you have met so far._

 

11.31

I suppose one cannot be blessed with great abs _and_ an agile mind.

 

11.32

That’s why he’s got me.

 

11.34

Hercules took me to one side and said, “Stop mooning.”

I said, “I’m not. I do not moon. I have never mooned.”

He said, “You do it all the time and it’s making me feel sick.”

 

11.35

That man does not have a romantic bone in his body.

 

11.42

Jason said, “You keep staring at me, do I have something on my face?”

I almost replied, “Yes, you have pretty all over it.”

 

12.32

Hercules is surprisingly good at walking long distances – he just ploughs ahead like there’s going to be a tavern waiting for him on the other side.

 

13.14

It’s so hot and we are walking through scrubland, there is nothing to look at.

 

13.16

Jason just took off his shirt. I have something to look at now.

 

13.19

Must stop looking.

 

13.23

Pondered the advantages of starting a Triangle Club in Atlantis out loud in an attempt to distract myself.

 

13.33

Hercules just shouted at me to shut up.

I swear nobody appreciates my genius.

 

13.34

Jason said, “At least he’s not bitching about circles.”

I said, “Do not say the C word.”

Hercules said, “I heard Ariadne has called her Circle Club ‘A Circle’. You know, A for Ariadne and A for Atlantis.”

I shouted, “Stop saying the C word!”

Jason said, “They should make a Square Club and call it A Squared,” and sniggered to himself.

Sometimes I do not have the foggiest what he is going on about.

 

13.36

A Squared...

 

13.43

A Squared plus...something else...equals...something else.

 

13.54

I think I’m having an Idea.

 

14.56

We are in the woods at last. Jason put on his shirt again, which is a sore loss to the world.

 

14.57

If I was a shirt, I would rather fall to pieces than keep the world from seeing that six pack.

 

15.04

I said to Jason, “Why did you say A Squared?”

He shot me this odd look. “What?”

“I was just wondering why you said it,” I persisted.

A shifty look passed over his face. “No reason,” he said.

 

15.06

Sometimes I wonder if Jason is telling us the whole truth about himself.

 

15.17

A Squared plus...

Think about it in terms of angles, Pythagoras...

 

16.07

A jaguar dropped out of a tree and straight onto my head.

Hercules stabbed the thing while it was distracted with biting my ear and got its blood all over my shirt.

 

16.09

Had a rant at Hercules about ruining my shirt. He said, “Oh, I’m sorry Pythagoras, maybe I should have just let the thing eat you?”

I suppose he means well.

 

16.13

I never did like cats.

 

17.21

We are making good time so stopped and set up camp early. There is a spring nearby so I am going to wash my shirt.

 

17.43

Jason came up to me while I had taken my shirt off and was washing it. He said, “Hercules is cooking, he says where is the pepp – nnnggh.”

“Are you all right?” I asked because he suddenly looked like he’d been slapped round the face.

“Wha?” he said. “Huh?”

“You’re looking a bit flushed,” I said. “Did the heat get to you?”

“Uh,” he said. He was staring at my chest.

I stood up and stretched. “Can you tell Hercules the pepper is my bag?” I said, but he’d run off.

He is a very odd individual.

 

17.56

Wait a minute. He was looking at my _chest._

18.05

Went back to the campsite shirtless. Jason took one look at me and dropped his spoon on the ground.

Hercules shot me a knowing look and muttered, “You’re such a tart,” at me. He really needs to stop picking up on Jason’s strange dialect. I am not a delicious pastry dish.

Smiled innocently at Hercules. “My shirt is drying on a rock,” I said. He snorted into his wine. The man is a cynic.

 

18.43

Ate dinner. Hercules is turning out to be quite the chef. He has always had hidden strengths.

Jason kept missing his mouth with his spoon, so I took pity on him and put my shirt back on.

 

19.07

Putting on a wet shirt on an already cold night is not the best of ideas. I’m freezing.

 

19.11

Jason said “How’s your ear?” I said “Pardon?” He didn’t get it.

 

19.12

Totally clueless.

 

20.31

Jason is taking first watch but I don’t think I’ll sleep anyway. I’m so cold. Stupid wet shirt.

 

21.08

Oh my Gods. I am no longer cold.

Jason said eventually, “Are you all right? You’re shivering.”

I tried to say “No, I’m fine,” but my teeth were chattering so it came out like “N-n-n-n-o, I’m f-f-f-fine.”

He snorted and said “Obviously” and the next thing I know he is _coming over to where I’m lying and lying down behind me._

“Er,” I think I said. “What are you – er.”

“Body warmth,” he said, and he _wriggled under my blanket and put his arm around me._

What do I do?!

 

21.11

Jason just said, “Are you writing something?”

“No,” I said.

“Mmm,” he hummed in my ear. I’m really glad he’s lying around the back of me and not the front because, um.

“Are you getting warmer?” he just asked me. Yes, Jason, yes I am. I am getting _too_ warm if you know what I mean.

Instead I have said, in an embarrassing high-pitched voice, “Uh huh.”

He said in this really low voice, “Your shirt is still wet, you should probably take it off again.”

Oh my _Gods._

21.14

How can he not notice I’m shaking? Maybe he thinks I’m still shivering. He must be able to hear my heart though, it’s beating so hard.

His chest against my back is so warm and his arm around me is so secure. I’ve never felt so safe.

“You smell really nice,” he just said, and he sounds really drowsy.

“Um,” I said. “Aren’t you meant to be keeping watch?”

“I am,” he said.

 

21.15

He has fallen asleep.

 

21.23

I could get Hercules to take over but that involves moving and right now I never want to move again.

 

21.27

I’ll stay awake and keep watch. I can think about triangles.

 

21.28

A Squared...

 

21.32

A Squared plus...

 

21.34

A Squared plus...

I succumbed to temptation and threaded the fingers of one of my hands through his. I can let go in the morning, before he wakes up. His hand is so soft and his fingers are really long...umf.

 

21.36

A Squared plus...something else in the alphabet. What comes after A?

I can’t think straight.

Really warm and cosy and sleepy

Really, really warmmm

 

21.37

A Squared pl –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imitation is the highest form of flattery - Now read Jason's POV in MusicLoveandMagic's fic!   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1004334


	6. A Quest Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the Chimera meets its match, Pythagoras waits fifteen minutes too long and more than one epiphany occurs.

03.32

Woke up to Jason pulling his hand out of mine.

“Oh,” I sort of slurred. “Sorry.”

“No, no,” he said. “It’s just stiff.” He stretched his fingers a few times, then reached back around and took my hand again. “All good,” he said.

“Should be keeping watch,” I said.

“Not dead yet,” he replied.

This is so nice –

 

06.27

Opened my eyes to find Hercules glaring at me. Realised suddenly that I was shirtless and in Jason’s warm, still sleeping embrace.

“This is not what it looks like,” I said.

“We could have been murdered in our sleep,” he said.

“I was keeping watch,” I tried to defend but Hercules can do a really good withering look for someone who once kissed a goat.

Reluctantly moved out of Jason’s grip.

 

06.29

Jason just opened his eyes and said “Nope,” and closed them again. When reminded that a Chimera existed, he immediately leaped into action.

Bloody heroic types.

 

07.21

A Squared plus B Squared!!!!

The epiphany came to me over a bowl of cold stew and I almost choked on a carrot.

 

07.23

When I told Jason he said “Well done,” with this sort of smile, like he wasn’t surprised at all. Like he’d been waiting for me to come up with it. But he wouldn’t know anything about that.

Surely he’s not a genius as well...

 

07.26

He just got so involved in a story that Hercules was telling about the time he met the Hydra that he tripped over a log branch and fell flat on his face.

Definitely not a genius.

I remain the only genius in the group.

 

07.33

Just tripped over a tree stump. This bit of terrain is horribly perilous.

 

07.48

A Squared plus B Squared equals...what?

 

08.32

We are in Chimera territory.

 

08.45

There was a sudden burst of flame and then a tree fell close to us and one of the branches has knocked Hercules unconscious.

He’s not moving.

 

08.53

Examined Hercules. He has a nasty head wound and is deeply unconscious.

We can hear something moving around in the forest beyond.

 

09.16

After dithering for a while, Jason eventually said, “I need to go and kill it. You stay with Hercules, I’ll be right back.”

I said, “But you can’t go alone!”

He said, “But you can’t leave Hercules,” and we looked despairingly at each other.

I said, “You could just not kill it,” and he said, “But it’s killed one man and maimed another and I’m a big damn hero, remember?” which cannot be denied.

And then we -

Then there was this -

Well, then I must have looked terrified because he took me by the shoulders and have I ever mentioned how nice his eyes are because they are -

And he said, “By the way, A Squared plus B Squared equals C Squared.”

“What?” I said and then he kissed me.

He actually –

It was –

And then he ran off and I haven’t heard anything for two minutes now.

 

09.18

Hercules still not moving but he’s breathing.

Four minutes now.

What if he’s dead?

 

09.21

It was the briefest kiss in the world but it also felt like it went on forever. Does that even make sense?

Seven minutes.

 

09.22

Eight and I can’t bear this.

 

09.24

Hercules opened his eyes and said, “Ow,” and I sat him up and cleaned his head-wound with the water from my water-skin. I think he’s concussed but otherwise fine.

I said, “Jason’s been gone for ten minutes now,” and he patted my hand and said, “It’ll be all right, it’ll be fine, it’ll be fine.”

 

09.26

Hercules sitting up and drinking the rest of the water. He’s very dizzy. I can’t leave him like this.

Twelve minutes.

 

09.27

Heard a scream. Not sure if animal or human.

Thirteen. Unlucky for some.

 

09.29

He’s back and he’s alive and it’s all right.

 

12.32

We have set up camp not far away and I am boiling up the last of the stew to give to Hercules. The water revived him a little and his head has stopped bleeding but he’s very pale and disorientated.

Jason has a sprained muscle in his arm but that’s about as much as he deserves, really, running off alone like that, he could have been killed the complete and utter _idiot._

 

13.47

Hercules has dropped off to sleep and I must wake him in an hour.

Jason said, “You’re angry with me, aren’t you,” but I couldn’t reply because I was too furious.

 

14.34

Woke Hercules and gave him more food. He’s less dizzy now.

Jason told us the Chimera is dead and regaled us with his story, which involved a lot of stalking and pouncing and being almost roasted alive.

 

15.14

Jason said to me, “You’re going to have to talk to me some time.”

I said, “How in Hades did you know the end of my equation, Jason, just who the hell are you?” and he had no reply to this.

 

16.04

Hercules just said, “I may have concussion but I’m not a complete idiot, what’s going on between you two?”

“Nothing,” I said.

“Nothing,” said Jason.

 

16.45

We have decided to stay here overnight – Hercules is not fond of the idea of a day’s walk right now.

 

17.03

Jason waylaid me while I was finding a stream to get some water.

I said, “You shouldn’t be leaving Hercules alone.”

He said, “Hercules told me to talk to you.”

I said, “You thought you were going to die, that was why you told me the end of the equation and why you – why you – and I can’t _believe_ you did that just before you went off to your death, _how could you._ ”

And he said, “Does that mean you didn’t like it?”

And I said, “ _Argh that is not the point!_ ” and stormed off.

 

17.06

In retrospect, I probably could have handled that a bit better.

 

17.42

Offered Jason a peace offering in the form of fresh vegetable soup (hastily concocted from our surroundings).

“Are you talking to me now?” he asked.

“You really scared me,” I replied, which was not what I meant to say but seemed to have the right effect because his face softened and I think he might have finally understood what I’d been feeling for that horrible fifteen minutes.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” he said quietly, and took my hand – the one not holding the soup. “I’m really sorry, okay?”

Stupid Jason with his stupid face. Of course I forgave him straight away.

“All right,” I said.

 

18.09

Hercules will be napping all night – Jason and I will take turns to wake him every so often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sliiiightly more serious chapter this time...don't worry, it'll get silly again! Just want to say a great big THANK YOU to everyone who took the time to leave kudos or a comment. Every word means more than I can say :).
> 
> Don't forget to read the other side of the story...MusicLoveandMagic's Development of a Hero:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1004334/chapters/1990011


	7. Illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which triangles have a taste, Jason is a murderer and Hercules threatens his friends with tea.

**Two days later**

 

08.42

We have finally returned home. There was a thunderstorm en route and it was, to quote another Jason idiom, ‘pissing it down’. Such a way with words. We got soaked.

Hercules seems almost better but I am feeling all shivery.

 

09.01

Hercules and Jason went to bed. Tried to concentrate on some triangles, but my head feels strange.

 

12.32

Hercules woke up to find me sitting under the table. He said, “What are you doing?” and I said “The world went a bit wobbly so I’m hiding under here until it goes away.”

“That makes no sense,” said Hercules.

“That’s rich coming from someone who currently has two heads,” I replied.

Hercules felt my forehead. “I think you have a fever,” he said.

 

12.34

I do not have a fever, I am totally fine. Hercules is just a big worrier.

 

12.38

I never knew our ceiling moved in such interesting ways.

 

12.43

Triangles are purple tasting

 

12.46

Hercules said, “Drink some of this tea.”

“You are not my mother,” I replied.

 

12.47

I miss my mother. She would never corner me under furniture and bully me with hot beverages.

 

12.49

“You need to come out from under that table some time and when you do, I will be pouring tea into you,” said Hercules.

He is so rude.

 

13.17

Jason woke up and said, “What the hell is going on?”

“Hercules is threatening me with tea,” I said.

“For a skilled medic, Pythagoras is the worst patient in the world,” retorted Hercules.

“I have very little patients,” I said, then cackled at my own joke.

No one else laughed. They are so stupid.

 

13.28

Jason removed the problem of the table by physically lifting it up and putting it in another corner of the room. Hercules grabbed me before I could scramble away and manhandled me into bed.

 

13.31

“This is cruel and unusual punishment,” I complained to Jason.

“Shut up and drink your tea,” Jason said, and put his hand on my head.

His fingers are so cool and soft.

 

15.07

Must have napped for a bit. Feeling truly awful.

 

15.16

“How are you feeling?” said Jason.

“Fine,” I said.

He hummed. “Well, you look like shit,” he said.

I glared at him. “You think you’re so great because you’re all blurry,” I replied. “But if you had an outline, things would be different.”

He was quiet after that. I think I put him in his place.

 

15.21

Why is the light so bright? Has someone turned up the sun?

 

15.23

Can you turn up the sun? Is it like a big fire where you just throw on more firewood? Where is the firewood coming from? What happens when we run out of firewood?

 

15.26

I said to Jason, “The sun is going to burn out unless you put your wood on it.”

He spluttered into his own cup of tea and looked at me strangely. He is as dim as the burned out sun.

 

15.43

“Did you know triangles taste like purple?” I said to Jason.

“What about circles?” he asked.

“Like the scum boiling on the surface of the Styx,” I replied.

 

16.04

Just realised Hercules has disappeared. When I asked Jason where he’d gone, Jason replied, “He went to buy you medicine.”

A likely story.

 

16.07

I believe Jason killed him. He has the facial expression of someone ready to commit murder.

 

16.09

The wall is bulging strangely. Perhaps Hercules’s corpse is stuffed inside it.

 

16.17

Jason is too pretty to be executed. Should I inform the authorities of this devious murder or stay quiet on the matter?

This is quite a dilemma.

 

16.21

I should talk to Jason about his crime. The guilt is probably eating him up from the inside.

 

16.23

“By the way,” I said. “No matter what you’ve done, I still love you.”

Jason stared at me. “Sorry, what?”

I was trying to be subtle. “Whatever you’ve done, I don’t care. I won’t leave you.”

Jason’s eyes went all glazed. “Oh,” he said. “Thanks.”

“Though you should probably take Hercules’s body out of the wall before it starts to smell,” I replied. “There is a perfectly good dump site outside of the city.”

Jason’s expression went blank.

I am obviously the criminal mastermind in this relationship.

 

17.08

The ghost of Hercules has come to haunt me. It said, “I brought you some medicine and I bumped into Carina on the way. She’s better at dealing with ill people than I am.”

Carina hovered over me. She also looked ghostly. I said, “Oh Gods, Jason killed you too? Is there no end to his deviance?”

Jason said, “He keeps calling me a murderer, I don’t know why.”

I tutted. “Shame on you, Jason. Denying everything when your victims are right here.”

 

17.11

Carina-ghost gave me something truly disgusting to drink, but I didn’t want to offend her because she is dead and I didn’t inform the authorities because Jason is attractive, so I drank it without complaint.

 

17.19

Oh no. Maybe she’s poisoned me in revenge.

 

17.38

I think she has poisoned me, I feel all floaty –

 

01.32

I’ve just woken up and it’s dark outside. My throat feels like it has been torn up by rabid badgers, but my head is clearer.

Jason is curled up on a chair nearby fast asleep. He looks terribly uncomfortable.

 

01.43

I would kill a man for a glass of water.

 

01.44

Am loathe to wake up Jason. He looks exhausted.

 

01.54

Stupid coughing fit woke him up. He gave me a mug of water without me even asking.

For a murderer, he is a very nice man.

 

02.03

Tried to ask Jason why he had taken up this life of crime, but my voice doesn’t work. Croaked miserably like a toad that has been stepped on.

“Shut up and go to sleep, you maniac,” he replied, and brushed the hair out of my eyes. He has a very tender touch.

 

02.14

Falling asleeppp

I thin Jasonn is holding my hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids, sorry about the small delay, I moved house. This chapter comes to you from the floor of my new one, surrounded by boxes and seeing only by candlelight. Now isn't that romantic!  
> Thanks for all your comments and kudos :)


	8. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Pythagoras can't talk, his diary gets a visitor and things get smutty.

(Everything written by Jason is in _italics_ )

* * *

14.03

Woke up feeling almost human, though cannot remember very much about yesterday.

Hercules was drinking wine by my bed. He said, “I dragged Jason off to go and have some proper sleep, the man has been worrying all night.”

I opened my mouth to speak and nothing came out. I have lost my voice!!

 

14.06

Not a peep. My throat feels like it’s been mugged and violently beaten in a back alley somewhere.

 

14.07

I shall have to write down everything I want to say.

 

14.09

IS HE OKAY?

 

14.10

HE IS NOT INFATUATED, DON’T BE AN IDIOT.

 

14.11

OF COURSE I THINK YOU’RE ALIVE, WHAT ARE YOU BLATHERING ON ABOUT?

 

14.12

I NEVER SAID THAT.

 

14.13

I DON’T CARE IF I DON’T REMEMBER MUCH, I WOULD NEVER SUSPECT JASON OF MURDER.

 

14.14

YES PLEASE, I’M STARVING.

 

15.03

Carina came round, she said “By the way, I’m not dead either.” Why does everyone feel compelled to tell me this?

 

15.07

Carina says she gave me some medicine that had been passed down through her family. It got rid of the fever but left the sore throat. Small mercies.

 

16.13

Jason woke up, he said, “How are you?”

I said “Grurrct.”

 

16.17

CAN’T TALK AM ONLY ABLE TO WRITE.

 

16.18

WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ‘DO YOU HAVE A 140 CHARACTER LIMIT’? WHAT’S TWITTER? TWITTER IS SOMETHING BIRDS DO.

 

16.19

STOP LAUGHING.

 

16.20

BECAUSE I ALWAYS RECORD THE TIME IN THIS, I’M NOT GOING TO STOP JUST BECAUSE I’M WRITING MESSAGES.

 

16.21

I’M A MATHEMATICIAN, OF COURSE I ALWAYS KNOW THE EXACT TIME. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ‘ONLY’ HAVE SUNDIALS, WHAT ELSE WOULD WE HAVE?

 

16.22

WHAT IS A DIGGY TALL CLOCK?

 

_16.20SOMETHING_

_IT’S SPELLED DIGITAL._

16.24

THIS DOES NOT EXPLAIN WHAT IT IS.

 

_16.25ISH_

_YOU WOULDN’T UNDERSTAND. I’M NOT SURE I COULD EXPLAIN IT VERY WELL ANYWAY._

16.26

WHY ARE YOU WRITING? YOU CAN SPEAK PERFECTLY COHERENTLY.

 

_ALMOST HALF 4_

_SOLIDARITY._

_Still almost half 4_

_Pythagoras has gone to the toilet. The urge to read through his diary is OVERWHELMING._

_Probably closer to twenty to 5 now_

_But I won’t do it._

_He wouldn’t do it if it was my diary._

_I suppose this is what we call trust._

_Quarter to 5ish_

_Of course I trust him. He’s amazing._

_He’s really_

_He’s just_

_He’s incredible._

_Still quarter to 5_

_Oh my GOD Jason, did you actually just write that in his own bloody diary?! You twit!!!!!_

_STILL quarter to 5_

_Pythagoras, ignore everything I have just written, okay?_

_Probably past quarter to 5 now_

_Oh my god._

_I need some air._

17.48

Where’s Jason gone? And who’s been writing all over my –

 

17.49

Oh. Oooh.

 

17.51

Amazing, eh?

 

17.53

Jason thinks I am amazing.

 

17.56

Hercules just asked me why I was hitting my head with my book.

 

17.56

DON’T WORRY MY FRIEND, I AM STILL A BIT DELIRIOUS.

 

17.57

He actually accepted that.

I wonder what on earth I said yesterday.

 

18.13

Jason came back bright red in the face, carrying a hamper with food from the palace in.

He said, “I met up with Ariadne and her Circle Club friends, except I think they’re all just her girl friends. Anyway they giggled and stroked my muscles a lot and I got free stuff.”

He waved the hamper vaguely at Hercules, who went off to cook the food.

 

18.14

HERCULES HOW COME YOU LIKE COOKING SO MUCH THESE DAYS?

 

18.16

Oh. Apparently he’s getting ‘lessons’ from the cook’s daughter, Daria.

Ew.

 

18.23

How come _Ariadne_ gets to stroke Jason’s muscles but I don’t?

 

18.24

At least I assume I don’t.

I’ve never actually tried.

 

18.26

He’s sitting right there. I could try.

 

18.31

Jason said, “You keep pawing at my arm, is there something you want?”

It’s so difficult when you can’t speak.

 

18.33

Miserably rested my head on his muscled shoulder. He patted my head a bit awkwardly and said, “I hope your voice comes back soon, I’m missing your usual idiotic chatter.”

 

18.35

It must be love.

 

19.07

This palace food is AMAZING! We have a feast!

 

19.09

Oh my Gods, quail. Actual quail.

 

19.17

I’ve changed my mind. Ariadne can stroke Jason’s muscles all she likes if it gets us food like this.

 

20.31

Managing to squeak out laughs at Hercules’s jokes.

 

21.07

I am surrounded by good friends, good food and good wine. My life is perfect.

Jason’s arm around my waist doesn’t hurt matters either.

 

23.19

Oh my Gods.

All right. So. Breathe, Pythagoras.

Breathe!

 

23.23

So I was just going to bed and Hercules had gone just before so it was only me and Jason in the room and Jason was – no wait, I’m getting this all wrong, let me start again

 

23.27

I kissed him!!!

 

23.33

Start at the beginning, Pythagoras.

 

23.35

So like I said, Hercules had just gone to bed (he’s still a bit tired from his concussion) and Jason and I were sitting together finishing off the wine. Jason still had his arm around my waist, he said it was because I was still a bit dizzy and he didn’t want me falling off the bench, but his arm around my waist was making me even _more_ dizzy if you know what I mean, but of course I didn’t tell him that –

Anyway, he was saying something – I don’t even remember what now and it’s possible I wasn’t even listening, because his face was lit in this warm, amber glow from the candlelight and I got distracted...

And then I don’t know what happened but everything went a bit fuzzy at the edges and I leaned forward and just...caught his lips with my own.

 

23.36

He didn’t flinch or anything. He just relaxed into me straight away.

 

23.37

His lips were really warm and soft, and he kissed me so gently.

 

23.39

And then when I pulled back of course I couldn’t say anything because my voice was gone and it was _really annoying_.

 

23.41

But he didn’t seem to mind, he just smiled at me. Didn’t seem to need words.

 

23.42

And then he kissed me back.

 

23.43

One of us deepened the kiss, I don’t know who.

 

23.44

My hands are actually _shaking._

 

23.46

I don’t know how long it went on for. I lost track of time. But eventually Jason stopped and said, “I should probably go to bed.”

I wanted to invite him into my bed, but I couldn’t speak. So I just had to nod.

 

23.47

And he went to bed.

 

23.48

His bed is only on the other side of that door, I could just –

 

23.52

No, Pythagoras. Just go to sleep. Go to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :) Thanks for all your kudos and comments. And remember to check out Jason's POV by MusicLoveandMagic, because it is written charmingly :) http://archiveofourown.org/works/1004334/chapters/1990011


	9. Market Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Jason lies around in silk, Ariadne is the goddess of snark and there are men with cutlasses.

05.54

Woke up early to do some work on the triangles. I have been able to do nothing since I got ill.

 

05.56

Tried a few voice exercises. I can croak in a passably comprehensible way now.

 

06.16

A Squared plus B Squared –

 

06.17

I kissed Jason. Jason kissed me.

We kissed each other.

 

06.18

The square on the hypot –

 

06.19

I hope he doesn’t regret everything when he wakes up this morning. What if he was just feeling sorry for me because I was ill?

 

06.21

Square on the hypo –

 

06.22

If that was a pity kiss, I will be so upset.

A kiss goodbye and a pity kiss. That would be awful.

 

06.36

A Squared pl –

 

06.37

He might not even like men. I’ve never asked him. He’s never mentioned anyone else and I’m always going on about Garos and Marcus –

 

06.38

Not Nicos though. We don’t talk about Nicos.

 

07.02

A Squared plus B Squared -

 

07.04

Oh Gods, what if he just wants to be friends? What can I say to that?

I don’t know if I could do that.

 

07.06

Well I could, but I wouldn’t like it.

 

07.11

If the square on the hy-

 

07.18

Oh for pity’s sake, I am getting nothing done. I’m going for a walk.

 

08.09

Went round Carina’s and caught her just as she was about to leave for work.

I said, “We’re going shopping.”

She said, “But I have work.”

“No,” I replied emphatically. “We are going shopping.”

Carina can never resist the call of the dress markets.

 

08.24

“What is wrong with you?” she asked when we finally set off. “You’re being even more fidgety than usual.”

“I can’t concentrate,” I replied, “On _anything_. Not even on triangles.”

“Gosh,” she said. “Why not?”

“Jason and I kissed,” I said.

She walked straight into a pillar.

 

08.31

She dragged me into a tavern for coffee, sat me down and made me relate everything.

 

08.43

She is sitting and staring at me with her mouth open.

 

08.46

Tried to head her off at the pass. “You’re not going to start crying, are you?” I said. “Because I know you like me – ”

“Oh no, I’m over that,” she said. A bit too quickly, actually.

 

08.48

She said, “You must really like Jason, if he’s stopping you from thinking about triangles.”

Honestly. Everyone seems to think I’m obsessed with triangles.

I don’t know where they get that idea from.

 

08.57

I said, “You don’t think it was just a pity kiss, do you?” and she said, “Pythagoras, if you have never noticed the way he looks at you, you must be blind. The man loves you.”

 

09.16

Loves me? Does he really love me?

 

09.21

Ugh, there are too many questions going through my head. I am taking Carina dress shopping.

 

09.46

I like shopping. I find it relaxing.

Hercules thinks I’m mad when I say that. He says that ‘shopping is a hell that not even Hades would have thought of’. Jason would say that he is a Drama Queen…whatever that means.

 

12.13

Just as Carina was trying on the most beautiful orange dress I have ever seen, Hercules suddenly appeared from nowhere, grabbed me by the arm and shouted “Run!” A bunch of men waving cutlasses appeared at the entrance to the dress markets and then we ran for it. Now I am hiding under a bundle of silk.

People think my life was boring before I met Jason. It was not. My life was boring before I met _Hercules._

12.17

Carina has joined me in the silk. Hercules was spotted running as fast as possible in the other direction. He told her before he fled that a couple of nights ago he had drunkenly boasted to Cutlass Men that we had none other than the mythical golden fleece hidden in a special place in our house. Now they are on a mission to torture us for its location and then kill us.

He is a complete and utter moron.

 

12.34

Just as I thought things couldn’t get any worse, I heard a voice say above me, “Pythagoras, what on earth are you doing?”

It was Jason.

 

12.35

Realised I am lying in a bundle of silks with a half naked woman who has already confessed her love for me on more than one occasion.

“This is not what it looks like,” I said.

Ariadne turned up beside Jason, looking perfect in blue. She said, “Hard to see how that is true.”

I bristled with rage at the sight of my archenemy. “What in Hades is she doing here?” I snapped.

Jason looked suddenly uncomfortable and said, “This is not what it looks like.”

We glanced away from each other awkwardly.

 

12.38

A man with a cutlass ran past so I dragged Jason into the silks with me lest he be recognised. Ariadne casually sat herself down on his lap.

I swear to the Gods, I will kill her.

 

12.46

The old woman whose silks they are just came back from her lunch to find two men and two women lying amongst them, looking decidedly dishevelled.

She chased us away with a broom. I have never heard so many creative swear-words coming from the mouth of somebody so elderly.

 

13.02

Ariadne and Jason have joined us on the hunt to find Hercules and force him to explain himself to the Cutlass Men. Ariadne has her arm linked through Jason’s as easily as if they have long been lovers.

I will rip it off and beat her to death with the soggy end.

 

13.14

She must have noticed me glaring at her because she said sweetly, “I hear you might be starting a Triangle Club. How is that going?”

“Begone from this place, you harpy,” I replied. “You are not worthy to be in Jason’s presence.”

“Just as I thought,” she said calmly. “You’ve not started it yet, have you?”

I must never forget that this is a woman who lives with the Queen 24/7 and as such has almost goddess-like powers of snark.

 

13.21

Jason said, “If I asked you to try and be a bit nicer to Ariadne, I’d be wasting my breath wouldn’t I?”

“Jason,” I replied. “I will do anything for you, but I won’t do that.”

 

13.25

Jason is humming under his breath. When I asked what song it was, he merely replied, “Meatloaf.”

 

13.32

Ariadne and Carina have become distracted by the market stalls. They found a place that sells the sort of leather body armour that Jason likes and are holding bits up against him and giggling.

Poor Hercules could be skewered like a kebab right now.

 

13.37

I snapped, “Can we please stop dilly-dallying?” (another term borrowed from Jason).

Ariadne merely held out a bit of leather arm protection and said, “Don’t you think these would cling to Jason’s muscles nicely, Pythagoras?”

The woman is pure _evil_.

 

13.38

I went red and spluttered and then I couldn’t say anything at all and I had to sit down.

 

13.47

Hercules showed up, utterly unharmed and munching on an apple. He sneered, “Thank you for coming to see if I was all right.”

“I tried,” I defended, “But Jason has muscles.”

 

14.09

We have all gone to the tavern to have some wine and bread while Hercules tells us of his thrilling escape.

 

14.13

He hid in a barrel of apples until they got bored trying to find him and decided he was a liar instead. Not so thrilling an escape.

 

15.47

Ariadne has to go back to the palace before her father starts worrying that she’s dead. She says that Jason broke her out of the palace in the first place, freeing her from a day of interminable embroidery. He is so lovely.

Before she left, she took me aside and said quietly, “By the way, no matter how much I like his muscles, we both know he is yours, right?”

I was stunned into silence. She patted me on the arm gently and said, “Goodbye sweetie,” which is another Jason idiom.

 

15.48

I suppose she’s not all bad.

 

16.08

Jason said in a rather worried tone, “What was Ariadne talking to you about?”

I smiled in what I hope was an enigmatic manner.

 

16.11

Jason’s face is a picture. He clearly thinks Ariadne and I have been plotting his doom with one another.

Mental note, Pythagoras: find some way to use this to your advantage.

 

23.23

A pleasant night at the tavern. Cutlass Men turned up but instead of a fight, Hercules treated them to a round of ales. He can be charming when he wants to be. Now all the Cutlass Men are his bosom pals. It amazes me, it really does.

 

23.27

Jason and Hercules have gone to bed and are sleeping like a baby raccoon and warthog respectively.

I’m sure you can work out which is which.

 

23.29

Can’t sleep. Jason kept looking attractive all night and now I’m all restless.

 

23.34

I understand the man can’t just light it and blow it out like a candle, but it really is very distracting and makes poor, suffering Pythagorases drop their drinks down their fronts and say stupid things.

 

23.37

Why do I have to be such a clumsy fool?

 

23.38

Bet Ariadne wouldn’t drop things down herself. There’s probably some sort of invisible charm that prevents it from happening to princesses.

 

23.41

I have given up on the idea of sleep. I am instead writing out advertisements for the Triangle Club.

 

23.43

Circle Club. Pur- _lease_ , as Jason would say.

 

00.42

Have posted advertisements all around the city walls and taverns. Now to wait.

 

00.47

Coffee or sleep?

 

00.49

Coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everything as always, my friends :) Don't forget to check out MusicLoveandMagic's fic!


	10. Triangle Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jason is emotionally torn, Hercules is the only one making sense for once and Pythagoras gets a visit...from his very own fangirls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, all...but here is a extra long chapter to make up for it. Yes, I love you too. x

07.14

I have had twelve coffees and the light is very bright.

 

07.19

Jason woke up to find me vibrating at my desk. He said, “Good god, Pythagoras, you look like you’re about to shoot off into space.”

I said, “Did you know that butterflies are _fascinating?_ I mean, just think about it. They’ve got wings and everything!”

He said, “I think maybe I should make you some breakfast.”

 

08.03

This is the best breakfast I have ever eaten. I’d forgotten what food tasted like. I feel a bit more stable now.

My desk is covered in pictures of triangles interspersed with long-winded and detailed descriptions of butterflies. I don’t remember writing any of them.

 

08.09

Jason said, “Do you think maybe you should have a few hours sleep? You look very tired.”

I replied, “You know, you are so pretty it should be illegal.”

I have forgotten that I have no filter from brain to mouth when I am sleepy.

 

08.11

Jason is blushing beautifully. I opened my mouth to say some more rubbish, but there was a knock on the door.

 

08.23

I am TERRIFIED.

I opened the door to find no less than ten young girls, armed with notepads, pencils and rulers, and staring at me with overly earnest expressions on their faces. One said, “Are you Pythagoras?” and when I replied in the affirmative, they all started squealing and then rushed into the house before I had a chance to say anything else.

 

08.27

Our place is full of bouncy, excitable girls. Hercules came out of his room and clearly thought all his dreams had finally come true, until he realised none of them were paying him the slightest bit of attention.

They are all staring at me.

 

08.28

“Er,” I said at last.

“We are here for the Triangle Club,” said one at last, the one who has been staring at me the most. “Also, you have a beautiful neck.”

Oh my gods. Someone help me.

 

08.34

Attempted to show the girls some of my latest diagrams and explain a few of my theories. They all industriously wrote down everything I said, then some of them stroked my face and whispered “Pretty.”

 

08.38

Jason clearly thinks this whole thing is hilarious, he keeps making choked-off laughing sounds every time one of the girls says something particularly weird.

Hercules is sulking in a corner. He’s never had so little attention from so many girls at once.

 

09.16

Jason is grinning like a loon.

 

09.17

One of them asked to see my room, then looked me in the eye and said, “Oh Pythagoras, the things I would do to you in that bed.”

 

09.18

Jason is no longer grinning.

 

09.21

The girls have been hustled out of the house by a grim-faced Jason, but promised to return same time tomorrow and to spread the word about the Triangle Club.

 

09.22

Jason all but shoved the last girl out of the door, then rounded on me like a bull about to charge. “What the hell did you do?” he demanded.

“I just put up a few advertisements,” I said defensively.

“You’ve got _fangirls_ ,” he shouted.

 

09.24

I do not understand why he calls them ‘fangirls’. They did not have fans. Though, considering their enthusiasm, they probably would fan me if I asked them to.

 

09.26

That sounds quite nice actually. They’d probably do all sorts of tasks I set them. They could be my little group of happy slaves.

 

09.27

Jason is going red in the face and now it is Hercules’s turn to snigger.

“That one girl wanted to get in your bed,” Jason snapped at me. He really is in an awfully bad mood.

“Well, it is quite a comfy bed,” I defended.

“No one is allowed in your bed but you and me!” he shouted, then went even redder and made a squeaking sound.

 

09.28

He has run out of the house. He almost hit the wall on the way out.

Hercules said to me, “You’ve really done it this time, lad.”

 

13.21

Was spared a few hours of precious peace before the door once more burst open and Ariadne stood there looking enraged.

“How did you do it?” she demanded, and brandished a piece of paper at me.

It was a sign-up sheet for the Triangle Club which she found pasted to a local tavern wall. There are fifty signatures on it already, all of them girls names.

“Gosh,” I said. “I may have to hire a bigger room.”

Ariadne stamped her foot, which is unladylike and reminded me quite a lot of Jason.

 

13.24

Jason just came storming through the door and also stamped his foot.

“I can’t find one woman in this city who isn’t talking about you,” he snapped. “They keep going on about your cheekbones and your exciting theories and when they say theories they use _air_ _quotation marks_ , Pythagoras!”

Hercules cackled. “You’ve become a celebrity overnight, my friend. Good luck with that.”

“This means war,” Ariadne raged. “I’ll show you. I can easily get more men than you can get women. The Circle Club will beat the Triangle Club!”

 

13.25

She turned to Jason and said, “You can be our first member.”

“Uh,” said Jason, and looked awkward.

“You _are_ going to join the Circle Club, aren’t you?” Ariadne said.

“Um,” said Jason.

“Don’t be silly, he’s going to be in the Triangle Club,” I told her, but Jason didn’t say anything to that either.

 

13.31

Ariadne should change her name to Athena, she is a woman of war. After threatening dire retribution on me and my Triangle Club, she swept out in a blaze of expensive silk and fiery determination.

I said to Jason, “She’s gone now, you can tell me you’ll join the Triangle Club.”

“Actually,” he mumbled. “I’d really rather not join either.”

 

13.32

Betrayed!

 

13.34

What is the world coming to? You save a beautiful man from falling off your roof and he doesn’t even join your Triangle Club.

 

13.35

I’ve faced minotaurs for him. And satyrs. And bulls. And Ariadne, who is worse than all three combined.

 

13.38

Jason, or as I now call him, The Traitor, has scuttled out of the house for some apparently ‘fresh air’.

Bastard.

 

13.44

“He probably just feels awkward,” Hercules said in response to my dark mutterings. “If he accepts you, Ariadne will be upset, and if he accepts Ariadne, you’ll be upset. And he doesn’t want to upset either of you, so he’s just trying to stay out of it.”

“Stop making sense,” I snapped. “It’s annoying and unlike you.”

 

13.46

That was a bit rude. I feel mean now.

 

13.49

I apologised by giving Hercules a bottle of some nice wine a friend gave me a while ago that I’d been saving for a special occasion. Hercules and I have known each other so long that we don’t really need to say words anymore.

 

14.02

Maybe I should have a nap. It has been a bit of an eventful morning.

 

19.19

Woke up in time for dinner which Hercules had prepared once again. Long may this new obsession last!

 

21.29

Jason turned up just as we were serving dinner, still looking awkward. I don’t know where he’s been all day.

We sat on opposite sides of the table and didn’t look at each other or say anything.

Hercules sighed and tutted but he didn’t really say anything either.

 

21.43

Have retreated to my room. It feels cold tonight.

I’ll work on some triangles. Maybe that will cheer me up.

 

21.52

It has not cheered me up.

* * *

Next day

07.45

My new ‘fangirls’ as I now call them, turned up at my door with excited, wide eyes. They said they’ve managed to block out one of the meeting halls the city sometimes use, and that I need to come and talk to about 150 girls about triangles this afternoon.

 

07.57

I have stage fright. What in Hades do I say?!

 

08.31

I need to talk to Jason but he isn’t in the house. He must have left early. I didn’t hear him go.

 

08.36

I need to talk to _someone_ …

 

10.21

In desperation, went to the palace and hunted out Carina. I am ashamed to say I might have sweet-talked her a bit.

 

10.24

It worked. We are in a tavern drinking coffee and I am pouring out my fears.

 

11.21

Carina is brilliant at advice. Feeling a bit more confident now.

 

22.13

That was AMAZING!!

I got to talk about triangles! As much as I wanted! Everyone hung on my every word and not one person told me to shut up!!

 

22.16

I talked for hours!

People asked interesting questions!

It was so exciting!

 

22.19

And I had a long line of people wanting to talk to me afterwards, and some of them even wanted me to sign some of my advertisements, and then some of them took me out for drinks and I think we might have drunk the tavern dry

 

22.24

I am a little drunk but I am going home because I just realised I haven’t seen Jason all day and a day without Jason is like a day without sunlight.

 

22.26

That was quite poetic. Maybe I should give up triangles and become a poet.

 

22.27

Ha! NOT.

 

22.29

Triangles are FAR too amazing.

Triangles are great! I love triangles!

 

22.32

And my fangirls!

 

22.34

Right, it really is time to go home now.

 

23.13

Hercules was still up when I came in, he looked puzzled.

“What is it?” I asked.

“I thought Jason was with you?” he said.

“I have not seen the Traitor all day,” I said grandly.

“No,” he said, sounding worried. “Neither have I.”

 

23.16

Jason never spends an entire day away from us. He at least pops his head through the door and says if he’s going to be visiting Ariadne or the Oracle (he spends an awfully long time talking to the Oracle sometimes). Or he leaves a note if we’re not in.

But he’s never spent a whole day without some form of communication before…

 

23.18

I am feeling uncomfortably sober now.

 

00.43

There was a knock on the door and I nearly ripped the thing off its hinges hoping that Jason was on the other side of it.

It wasn’t. It was the man who serves the Oracle.

He said, “The Oracle wants to see you both. It is about Jason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see a show of hands - which would you join, Triangle Club or Circle Club?


	11. Rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Ariadne and Pythagoras make up, the Triangle and Circle Clubs go to war and Jason only needs a toothpick.

04.13

Trying not to hyperventilate. Hercules has made me tea and keeps making soothing noises whenever I start whimpering.

 

04.16

The Oracle says she saw Jason being captured by a group of men who she believes want to abduct her. She knows so much about the future that she is often in danger of such things. Because Jason has spent so much time with her lately, they’ve taken him to interrogate him about her movements.

 

04.17

I can’t –

 

04.18

The last thing we did is argue with each other, I can’t –

 

04.21

Hercules and I aren’t heroes. Not really. Not without Jason. We’re nothing without him.

 

04.22

I’m nothing without him.

 

04.48

I was gibbering about what we could do and we were having a small panic and there was a knock on the door

 

04.49

And standing there was Ariadne and her entire Circle club and my entire Triangle Club

 

04.50

They took up the whole street there was so many of them

 

04.51

And Ariadne said, “The Oracle told us about Jason and we want to help you, all of us.”

Hercules said, “But none of you are fighters,” and Ariadne said “And none of us care about that, we want Jason home,” and then I threw my arms around her and hugged her.

 

04.52

Which I think surprised her a bit.

 

04.53

Certainly surprised me. I don’t often hug homewreckers.

 

05.18

The Oracle gave us a rough idea of where Jason is being kept – in a thick forest on one of the higher hills, not far from Atlantis. Hercules and I are outfitting people with armour and weapons as best we can.

 

05.19

I said to Hercules, “Are you sure we should be allowing people to do this? They could get hurt. Or killed.”

He said, “I thought you’d want to do anything to get Jason back.”

I replied, “I would, but he’d never forgive himself if people died for him. He’d rather stay captured. I need to think about what he’d want as well.”

Hercules looked at me for a long time. “You really do love him,” he said at last, and I had no reply to that.

 

05.26

Ariadne just informed me I have no choice in the matter – everyone is going to help me and that is that.

I think I’m going to cry.

…Again.

 

05.43

Weapons of all kinds have been brought out – swords, knives, and one Triangle Club member just has a frying pan. She gave one of the Circle Club guys concussion with it though, so it’s not that bad a weapon.

 

05.49

We are on the move at last.

 

07.15

I’ve never travelled with such a large amount of people, but we’re making good pace, which is surprising. Hercules says he’s never seen such a bunch of motivated people and that these kidnappers don’t have a chance. He might have been saying that sarcastically, though.

Maybe.

 

07.32

But what if they’ve killed Jason already?

 

07.43

I want to stop and have a panic attack, but I also don’t want to slow everyone down.

 

12.07

We have staggered to a stop to have food and a rest. I’d complain, but I’m exhausted.

 

12.54

Fell asleep against Hercules’s shoulder. I drooled on him and everything, but he still didn’t wake me up.

He is a wonderful man.

 

13.04

We are moving again, refreshed.

 

13.08

Ariadne said to me, “I’ll bet you anything you like one of my Circle Club find Jason before one of your Triangle Club.”

“You’re on,” said Hercules.

I am surrounded by gamblers.

 

15.25

Glanced back to discover many of the Triangle Club girls are getting on suspiciously well with the Circle Club boys. If Jason’s life didn’t hang in the balance, I’d put a stop to this. Can’t have the Circle Club despoiling my livestock.

 

15.27

Must remember they are human beings and not cattle.

 

15.28

Must remember they are wonderful human beings who are doing something awful and ridiculous because they love me.

 

15.32

And also, one of them just told me, because they want to ‘kick some Ancient Greek arse’. This must be another Jason idiom.

 

15.37

I should write a dictionary of Jason idioms.

 

15.39

It could be passed down through the ages. A copy will be kept in the Library of Alexandria. Nothing bad could happen to it there.

 

15.43

Entry number one will be ‘kicking arse and taking names’.

 

15.44

Or maybe ‘MacDonalds’, though I never did get to the bottom of what that is.

 

15.47

Gods, I miss him already.

 

16.32

We have reached our camp, which is on the other side of a hill we believe Jason is being kept.

 

16.34

We are going now.

Wish me luck.

Please.

Please wish me luck.

 

20.12

I am back and it’s all over and I have him, he is safe, I have him, _I have him._

20.14

Of course, when we turned up, Jason was already single-handedly battling his way through crowds of armed men with his hands cuffed behind him and his only weapon a toothpick in his mouth.

The man is completely ridiculous.

 

20.15

Then he looks up and sees me and shouts “Pythagoras!” which of course blew our cover entirely, so we charged.

 

20.16

The next thing these men know, hoards of young men and women had taken over their camp and were fighting tooth and nail, screaming things like “You shall not pass!” and “Luke, I am your father!” (More Jason idioms – they have taken over the city I swear).

 

20.17

And Ariadne kept my path clear for me by being the most ferocious warrior I have ever seen

 

20.18

So soon I was with Jason and then we had this horribly awkward moment where we just stared at each other and then he said, “Did you actually rustle up an entire army to come and save me?”

And I said, “Let me unlock those handcuffs.”

 

20.19

That is actually what I said.

_Let me unlock those handcuffs._

20.19

Not, “I would have brought down the gods onto earth to save you” or “I’m sorry for my foolishness and I’ve missed you terribly”. Not even “I love you.”

Simply “Let me unlock those handcuffs.”

Pythagoras, you are _pathetic._

20.20

He did smile though. And blushed a bit.

 

20.21

And he said, “Yeah, I missed you too.”

 

20.22

And then we got into the fighting.

 

20.23

Easily the best battle I’ve ever been in. I am so proud of my Triangle Club. And I even headbutted someone!

 

20.24

I felt a bit dizzy and had to sit down afterwards though.

 

20.26

Anyway, we eventually rounded up the men and now they are sitting tied up in various places in the camp and we are roasting their food and drinking their wine and singing victory chants.

 

20.31

They look sick as dogs. Haha!

 

20.32

One of them just said “bloody fangirls” to another one, and a girl from my Triangle Club yelled “uh _huh_ sista!”

Jason idioms.

Everywhere I go.

 

20.54

Jason came back from where he had been talking with Ariadne. He said, “Writing in your diary again? Anything about me in there?”

I said, “What? No. Don’t be – no.”

Smooth, Pythagoras.

 

20.55

I wonder if Jason has a diary...

 

21.16

Things have somehow managed to get more complicated. Jason said – Well. Let me write this down.

 

21.17

He said, “I think possibly this is the best rescue I’ve ever had, and Ariadne tells me it was all thanks to you.”

Tried not to blush. Said instead, “Not that you needed me, you were doing very well by yourself.”

“No,” he replied. “I needed you.”

 

21.18

And then there was an awkward silence for a bit, and I couldn’t speak because _he needed me._

 

21.19

And then he said, “Oh, and by the way, they got nothing out of me. About the Oracle, I mean.”

“Oh,” I said. “Good.” Pretending like I haven’t been wondering for ages about why he visits the Oracle so often.

And then he said, “I suppose you’re wondering why I visit the Oracle so often.”

The man is a mind-reader.

“Oh,” I replied, “No. Um. Hadn’t crossed my mind.”

 

21.20

And then he leaned forward and touched my cheek.

_He leaned forward and touched my cheek._

21.21

And he said, “I wish I could tell you, but I can’t.”

“Okay,” I squeaked because Jason has such lovely eyes and he was touching my face.

He frowned and said, “It’s not okay and I’m sorry, and I wish I could tell you. I thought – I thought earlier today that if they killed me you might never know the truth about me and I couldn’t bear that.”

“I know all the important things about you,” I said. “I know about your loyalty and your courage and your kindness and that’s all that matters, really.”

 

21.22

And then he kissed me.

Very lightly and sweetly, and he pulled away quickly because all the Triangle Club were staring at us and sighing and giggling all over the place.

 

21.23

“Probably should get some rest,” he said.

“Right,” I stumbled. “Rest. Yes. Right. Rest.”

 

21.24

And he went off to sleep and I stayed here and tried not to hyperventilate again.

 

21.25

My Triangle Club are smirking at me and one of them gave me a thumbs up.

 

21.26

Now they are making lewd gestures and winking.

 

21.32

“Go to sleep!” I yelled at them.

They shuffled off to sleep.

 

21.33

I should sleep too.

 

00.19

Woke up to a frenzied mumbling. Jason was lying nearby in the grips of some nightmare.

I crept over to him and spoke to him, but I don’t think he heard. It was only when I lay down next to him and put my arms around him that he quietened.

I think today traumatised him more than he can say. I wish he could tell me what happened. I wish he could tell me all that he wants to.

 

00.23

It doesn’t matter for now. I have him back.

He is in my arms, and _I have him back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your patience, friends. Loved the latest episode. Never wished I could be a chicken before...


	12. Homeward Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Jason says the 'l' word, Ariadne comes up with a solution to a problem and there is a horrible surprise awaiting them at home.

 

07.21

Awoke to the sound of Jason bellowing in my ear. “Get the fuck away from him, you witches!”

Not exactly the best way to wake up.

 

07.26

It turns out that one of my Triangle Club were attempting to cut off a lock of my hair while I slept. Jason assumed they were going to use witchcraft to put a curse on me. Turns out they just wanted to keep it to sniff.

 

07.27

I think that's quite sweet really.

 

07.29

Jason is going purple with rage. My Triangle Club are watching his sword hand nervously.

I think it's time for breakfast.

 

07.31

I wish I'd woken up in a nicer way. It would have been easier to concentrate on cooking what we have left of our supplies if I'd woken up with Jason's arms around me.

 

07.32

He could have been whispering in my ear, not shouting.

 

07.33

Or kissing my neck, that would have been nice.

 

07.34

Kissing my neck _and_ whispering, damn it, this is my fantasy and I'm going to have it all.

His hands could have - 

 

07.35

His hands could have - 

 

07.36

\- Maybe they could have slipped lower while he moved closer to me so I could feel his body pressed up against mine, every inch -

 

07.38

And he could have talked about how beautiful I was and how much he wanted me while his hand slid down to my trousers, past my waistband and inside -

 

07.40

I've burnt the breakfast.

 

07.46

Hercules took over. He took one look at my face and said, “This is why lovesick fools aren't allowed near the kitchen.”

 

07.48

Almost made a comment about the time when he first met Sophia and he accidentally put a stray cat in the cooking pot and tried to feed table scraps to a bowl of stew but restrained myself.

 

07.49

Also Jason has started doing his morning exercises so I no longer care what Hercules is saying.

 

07.52

Does he have to do them shirtless every Gods damn day? Who does he think I am, Gandhi?

 

08.04

I have no idea who Gandhi is, but he seems like some sort of god of honour and patience or something in Jason's culture.

 

08.06

Ah, that mysterious Jason culture.

I wonder if all the men are this attractive in Jason's culture.

Or if they all bend like that.

 

08.09

Must stop staring.

 

08.47

Breakfast was delicious as usual. Hercules needs to start his own kitchen.

 

09.13

We are on the move back to Atlantis. The Triangle and Circle Club members insist on surrounding us all the way back so they can 'protect us'.

Jason reminded them that he was doing fine with only a toothpick for protection before they came along but he was studiously ignored.

 

09.52

Some of the Triangle Club still seem very friendly with the Circle Club. I must have a word with Ariadne.

 

10.41

That woman is stark raving bonkers, I swear to the Gods. 

I said, “Your Circle Club is getting overly friendly with my Triangle Club. Please get them all spayed,” to which she gave me a funny look and replied, “Isn't it only women who can get spayed?”

For the sake of the Gods, who is the master in the healing arts here?!

 

10.47

Oh Gods, she was right. I've just remembered.

 

10.52

“Castrated, I meant. Obviously.”

“Pythagoras, why have you got such a thing against our Club members being together?”

“Because they'll have to split apart when we get back to Atlantis and it'll break their hearts.”

As I well know from the time spent without Jason. It was barely 48 hours and I was a gibbering wreck. I can't inflict that kind of pain on my herd.

 

10.53

I mean fangirls.

 

10.55

“You know,” Ariadne said, “We wouldn't necessarily have to split them apart.”

“What?” I demanded.

“Well,” the sass queen continued, “Maybe we could merge the clubs.”

 

10.56

…

 

10.58

MERGE THE – 

 

11.01

There is truly no end to that woman's blasphemy. I treated her comment with all the contempt it deserved.

I.e., I completely ignored her.

 

11.03

Or I would have, except Jason spoke up. “That sounds like a nice idea, actually.”

Glared at him and said, “Remind me why I rescued you?”

He grinned. That bloody beautiful grin. You know the one I mean. “Because you love me,” he said.

 

11.04

I can't

I don't even

That's just not playing  _fair_ .

 

11.06

“Plus,” he just said, “It means I could be part of both your clubs. The Triangle Club and the Circle Club combined.”

“Oooh,” Ariadne put in. “That would lovely!”

 

11.11

They are both staring at me beseechingly.

Gods damn it.

 

11.12

Ignore it, Pythagoras.

 

11.16

Be strong man.

 

11.18

Think of the herd.

 

11.22

Think of the TRIANGLES – 

 

11.31

“All right, whatever you say, just stop looking at me like that!!”

I have cracked. 

 

11.45

There is general celebration amongst the masses.

I have betrayed my own ideals for a set of sad hazel eyes.

I do not deserve the title of genius.

 

14.07

Time for a quick lunch. Hercules somehow supplied a delicious meal out of nuts and berries. Informed him that he should start a kitchen. He actually seemed to take this on board “though,” he added, “I don't think I'd be able to maintain it. What with the Jason problem and all.”

I know exactly what he means by 'the Jason problem'.

The man can't go two days without something dramatic and/or painful and/or ridiculously improbable happening to him. And involving us in it.

 

14.11

What did I actually do before Jason came along? I can't even remember.

 

14.15

We let the bad guys go. They were pleading and begging to be “free of the crazy girls, especially the one with the frying pan, please for the love of the Gods, anything but her” and we managed to elicit solemn promises that they would never do anything bad as long as they lived. They were crying for their mothers by the end of it.

 

14.19

I think I should train my Triangle Club to become torturers. They could annoy/terrify their victims into submission.

 

18.09

We are almost home! I can't wait to be back to my triangles. They must be missing me by now.

 

18.11

Note to self: triangles are not people.

Or pets.

 

18.34

I hope the isosceles one is all right, I left it on a piece of parchment all by itself. It's basically in solitary confinement. 

 

19.02

Jason just said, “You're very quiet, what are you thinking about?”

I replied, “My isosceles triangle. It might be developing a mental disorder.”

He went very quiet after that.

 

20.19

Home at last!

Parted with the Triangle/Circle Club in the main square. There was lots of hugging. Lots of them walked off hand in hand. I suppose it's kind of sweet really...I suppose. As long as the ideals of a Circle man can be warped to fit those of a Triangle woman.

Because that's obviously the way it will go.

 

20.33

“Well,” Ariadne said as we walked her back to the palace, “This was fun. We really should do it again some time.”

“Will you come to dinner?” Jason asked because he's gallant and stupid.

“Better not,” she replied. “I'm sort of the princess of Atlantis, the king's only child, and I've sort of been missing for three days and I sort of forgot to leave a note. Father is probably torturing everyone he can get his hands on as we speak.”

I thought there were a lot of guards around. Every single one of them failed to notice the princess of Atlantis striding around surrounded by a whole bunch of people.

They are truly the worst guards in existence.

 

20.42

We are going home. Just me, Jason and Hercules. And just the way it should be.

I'm so... _happy_ .

 

21.03

Got to the house to find the door ajar. All three of us froze.

“Do you think – ” Hercules started in a whisper, but Jason had already drawn his sword and charged in. Hercules and I did what we always do and charged in after him.

It wasn't a guard, or a murder, or even a burglar.

It was Nicos.

 

21.04

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I RETURN! JUST AS THE NEW SERIES STARTS WHAT A COINCIDENCE.  
> Did you miss me? There is only one way to answer that question...  
> Loving the new series so far, hope you are too! Much love to y'all! x

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you were wondering...there will be more chapters. The actual difficult part will be *stopping* writing...


End file.
